


Duality

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double-Ended Dildo, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, established relationship of some kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is extremely predictable of him. He's so stupid. Whatever, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled: "Wwas This Supposed To Surprise Me?"

The box is a very nice sort of orange color, and you’re surprised that he didn’t get some red, blue, or violet box for whatever it is. You’re not as surprised when you open the box and see what he got ‘for both of us, ED.’

Of course it’s a two-sided dildo. Of course it is.

He’s nearly vibrating out of his seat when you look up at him with the thing in your hands, grinning in a way that says he’s waiting to say “Surprised? I knew you would be.”

"Was this supposed to be surprising, Sol?" You deadpan, watching his face fall a little and having to keep yourself from smirking.

He puffs up a bit, then speaks. “I’m not gonna lie, I was hoping it would be at least a little, eh, shocking?” His shoulders roll in a shrug, and he looks like he’d be pouting if he was the kind who pouted.

"It’s not that I don’t like it, I guess." You say, wiggling the thing a bit. "I’m just used to your whole… Duality thin."

His ears turn sulfur yellow and he snatches the thing from your hands. “Fuck, ED, don’t just wiggle it around. Okay. Cut to the chase: are we gonna use this thing?”

You bark a laugh and look to the side, hiding your face as it turns the same shade as your cape, hanging a little from the door on a hook. How would that even work, you wonder? With your legs just, all tangled together? Or what, ass to ass? God, all in all it sounds uncomfortable.

Still, sex is sex, right? If it ends up being as terrible as you’re sure it will be, you can just get rid of the toy and fuck him properly.

You let your scarf drop to the floor, then fold your glasses carefully. “Why not? Worth a shot, anyway.”

He grins in this ‘told ya so’ kind of way that you very graciously ignore, and climbs into your lap to kiss you. You settle your arms around his waist and kiss him deeply, and it only takes a few moments of that for you to grab his ass, pull him against yourself to grind into him. He purrs into your mouth and sucks on your tongue, pulling your shirt up to skitter his claws over your ribs.

You gasp and break the kiss off to remove your shirt, then pull his up and bend over a little uncomfortably to lick from the edge of his pants to his chin. By the time you kiss him again, he’s shivering, his hands tangled in your hair. He pushes and you let yourself fall over, so he can crawl between your legs, shifting you around until he can grind his crotch right into yours. You both groan, and your claws dig into his back when you yank him down to kiss you again.

It continues for a while like that, your shared kisses getting sloppier as you fight each other out of pants and then boxers, your bulges all twisting together and your nooks dripping slightly. He pulls away after a while to gasp for breath and grope around for the toy, then the box it was in.

"Ugh, can’t ya just fuck me, Sol?" You whine, lifting your hips a little to try and entice him into doing just that.

He strokes your bulge for a second, then pours probably too much lube on one end of the toy. You notice now that it’s got a kind of gradient color scheme, from crimson to violet to azure. You’re not that surprised.

He pushes the tip into you and you groan, your hips ricking against it hungrily. His hand smooths down your front as he shifts his legs over and under your own, sinking onto the other end of the fake bulge and pushing your end a little deeper.

After a few seconds of breathing and getting used to the feeling, he pulls you against him, his lips on yours. You mewl at the shift of the toy and your hips buck of their own accord, and he groans, biting your lip nearly enough to draw blood. Soon enough, you find a rhythm of moving counterpoint to him, your pelvis close enough to his that your bulge is soon enough tangled in his two.

Your mouth has kind of taken to staying in a loose ‘o’ while you moan, a little bit of drool pulling from the corner of your lips to your chin as you move. His face is pressed to your neck, and he’s using your skin to muffle his noises,claws sinking into your shoulders.

He pulls back, biting his lip, and gasps weakly. “Nn, fuck, ED, fuck, I’m gonna cum, shit!”

You gasp as his bulges tighten on yours and your lap is flooded with ocher. His back arches and he fucks himself on the toy for a little bit, and you just keep moving against him, your own orgasm pooling in your gut a little slower because it’s still kind of ridiculous. His hand falls to your bulge, warm and thin but really nice as he strokes you quickly, his mouth on yours sloppily. You come with a shout, and then drop the toy off the couch and lay on him.

"Not worth it."

He huffs. “Was too.”

"Hardly." You admit, pressing your face under his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get a request and I can't hold back the sarcasm.  
> This isn't really red or pitch, they're together somehow and I don't care how because it's so predictable I can't deal with it. Fucking fuck. Of course it's a two-sided dildo. Of fucking course. The only thing more obvious would be humanstuck! with them trying electro-stimulation.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
